Cedie
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: After the Varden captured Feinster, tensions run high in Belatona. And a young girl named Cedie gets a stone from a travelling merchant, a stone that an old man claims is a dragon egg... Set between Brisingr and Inheritance. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Please review as it helps me become a better writer, and that is my ulimate goal; to be the best writer I can be.**

**Disclaimer: (for whole story) I do not own any of the characters, such as Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales, Roran Stronghammer, etc. Any similarities to events or people (alive, deceased or fictional) are purely accidental/coincidental. I do, however, get to own any other character that have never before appeared in any of the books written by Christopher Paolini, unless stated otherwise. **

Cedie walked through the crowded market place, looking at the wares on display, brought from the north of Alagasia. The merchants of Belatona did little business during this time, and so many of them walked around, buying as well. Many of the traders looked appreciatively at Cedie, who considered herself rather plain. But with her dark brown hair and jade green eyes, many would disagree. Much like her long time friend, Kalen. Cedie smiled as she saw her fair-haired, broad-shouldered friend pushing through the crowd. He raised a hand and wrapped her in a bear hug. She felt his taunt muscles press against her, and she laughed as he lifted her of her feet. He put her back down and looked at her. "Happy birthday, Cedie," Kalen smiled. "Seen anything you like?"

Cedie shrugged. "The odd trinket here and there. What about you?"

Kalen looked at her for a moment. "Just something money can't buy." Cedie nodded, then blushed when she realised what he was getting at. "Come on," Kalen said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them. Cedie followed in his wake as people stepped aside for him. They were almost at the end of the row when something black caught Cedie's eye. A smooth, black oval, with white veins webbing the surface sat on a purple cushion. Kalen turned, and saw where she was looking. He led her over, and struck a conversation with the trader who owned the stall. The trader showed Kalen several pieces of expensive looking, wrought metal, but Cedie was focused on the oval. She reached out a hand, brushing the black and white surface. It was smoother than anything she had ever felt before, and it seemed to tug at her heart. The trader looked over, then leaned across the stall. He grinned, showing her a mouth full of yellowing teeth, and said in a loud whisper, "brought that off an old man up in Gil'lead, I did. Crazy old bugger, 'e was. Was convinced it was a dragon egg." With those words, the trader leant back, laughing like a madman.

"It's beautiful," Cedie breathed.

"Cost me an arm an' a leg, that did," the trader supplied, having stopped laughing.

Kalen looked at Cedie, whose hand still rested on the supposed egg, and back to the trader. "How much?" he asked.

Cedie looked up sharply. "Kalen-"

Kalen held up a hand, silencing her. "How much?" He repeated, more firmly this time.

The trader chewed at his lips, considering this. "Fifty crowns, an' no less," he replied smugly.

Kalen thought for a moment. "Fourty crowns."

"I said no less than fifty crowns." The trader turned sharp.

"Thirty, then. How generous of you," Kalen started to count out the coins.

The trader threw his hands up. "Aie. Fine. Fourty crowns." Kalen finsihed counting out the coins and hand them to the trader, who took them sullenly. Cedie picked up the smooth stone, and almost dropped it in shock.

"Careful," Kalen said, supporting her hands. He looked more closely at Cedie. "Are you alright?" He asked Cedie, concerned.

"Yeah, it was just..." Cedie tailed off, thinking quickly. "It was just heavier than I expected it to be." Kalen nodded and Cedie carefully placed the stone in a pack. She nad Kalen made their way out of Belatona, and to a hill that overlooked the city. To the south of the city, the Varden sat, a low, dark group. Nestled under a shady oak, they sat on the soft green grass. Cedie kept glancing at the stone in her lap, and listened to Kalen tell her about his plans. "One of these days, I am going to be a commander in the King's army. Then, when the Varden are defeated, I will come back. For you Cedie." Cedie looked up to see Kalen watching her intently. He leant towards her, and Cedie closed her eyes, waiting. Instead, she heard a curse. Frowning, she opened her eyes, just in time to see Kalen get to his feet. Cedie looked in the same direction he was looking, and gasped. A blue dragon flew over the walls of Belatona, and, even from a distance, could here the horns being sounding. The horns that symbolised danger. Kalen looked towards Belatona, then back to Cedie, who struggled to her feet. Cedie could see the desperation in his eyes. He placed hi hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Cedie, You have to stay here. I can't have you hurt. Stay where it is safe, and when this is over, I will come back and get you." Kalen burshed her lips with hers and bounded off. Cedie watched him go, hands clasped, praying that he would make, praying that Kalen would come back to her. The pack lay forgotten behind her, the stone sparkling against the grass. Intent as she was watching the seige, she missed the slight noises behind her, even as they became louder.

**So, once again, please don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cedie felt tears sting her eyes as a plume of smoke rose from Belatona. Suddenly, a loud, ear piercing squeak reached her ears. She felt a small stab of annoyance, but ignored it at first, and when it happened again, she turned. She was alone in the meadow, but she decided to pace the area just to be sure. She took a step, then saw a shadowy form in the trees to the left of her. A pair of dark eyes stared out at her, and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Whatever it was lost intrest in her, and as soon as it ran away, she fled, running for Belatona. She pushed everything out her mind, focusing only on her need to get away. She paused briefly at the gates of the city, then slowed as she crept along beside the wall, trying to stay hidden. Cedie flinched as a deafening roar sounded. She fled to her safe place, her heart hammering in her ears, and covered up under a blanket, tears streaming down her face. She heard a movement at the door, and tried lay as still as possible, then heard a clacking, like when a dog walked across stone. The dog nosed up against her, and Cedie guessed it was as scared as she was. She lifted up the blanket, and felt it crawl along and curl up on her stomach. She stroked it with a hand, and felt an icy rush as though cold water had been poured through her veins. She tried to move so much as an inch, but as the sounds of the fight going on around her faded, a pair of dark eyes looked up at her.

Eragon raised Brisingr to cut a soldier before him, but stopped as a feeling he hadn't felt before pulsed through him and Saphira. The soldier took advantage of his lasp in concentration to hack at him with a clumsy looking sword, but his blade had only crossed a hand span before Arya's slim blade slipped between his ribs. She looked closer at Eragon in concern. His eyes seemed to have a far away look. Arya looked around for Saphira, and spotted her frozen like Eragon. Arya prepared to slip into Eragon's mind, as dangerous as it was, to help him fight off whatever enemy attacked him mentally. Ayra caught the briefest undescribable feeling, before Eragon snapped back to himself. He looked a little puzzled, then noticed her and smiled. Arya smiled back despite herself, and fought beside Eragon for the rest of the battle.

Cedie felt the icy feeling disappear, leaving pins and needles, and she stood up. She stretched, then remembered why she had fled here. She glanced out the window apprehensively, and as surprised to see the rosy glow of dawn. A squeak made her look down, and what she saw shocked her more than anything. It was a little bigger than a cat, with scales the colour of black dimonds. A row of ivory spikes ran from it's head to the tips of a narrow, tapering tail. It had sharp looking claws and teeth, and, even as she watched, it unfolded a pair of pair of wings the colour of a black pearl. Cedie didn't give it another thought as she made her way out of her hiding place and towards the center of town. She stumbled over a body, and shrieked. A young man, with brown hair and eyes, walked up and helped Cedie to her feet. He smiled at her, then walked off. Cedie watched him go, then frowned. She hadn't seen him before, but she pushed it aside.

Eragon helped the young girl with brown hair and striking, jade green eyes to her feet and smiled at her then continued walking, looking for what he and Saphira had sensed during the battle. Saphira had gone hunting, but she wasn't far, and she was just as curious as he was.

Cedie made her way to the middle of Belatona, where a dusky skinned woman stood, in full armour, alongside Urgals and Dwarves. Cedie saw Kalen talking to them, the brown haired man walk up to them. She was too far away to hear what was said, but she watched as Kalen pulled a blade from his belt and attack the young man, who jumped back.

Eragon saw Blodhgarm knock the blade from the man's hand, and as Blodhgarm moved his hand sharply, a fearful voice made itself heard. "Stop!" The young girl Eragon had helped earlier stop there, standing ashen faced amoungst the carnage. She took a deep breath and made her way over to where Eargon stood with Nasuada. Eragon heard the young man curse, and realised he couldn't be much older than Murtagh. Eragon saw something glint in the light, and peered closer. His heart skipped a beat as he realised what is was.

Cedie made her way over to where Kalen stood, his arms held firmly behind his back. "Let him go!" She tried to disguise her fear behind authority, and saw the brown haired man's eyes drop to her hand. A second later, the man dressed in blue-black fur looked down too, and then everyone's eyes dropped to her hand as well. Cedie looked down at her hand as well, and saw a silvery mark almost hidden amoungst the blood and dirt that caked her hand.


End file.
